escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Patrick
Season 4= |-|Season 3= 7th (Before Revival)|first_episode = The Clowns Here Kill Part 1|last_episode = The Carnival Master (Episode)}}Matthew Patrick 'is a guest in Season 3 taking the role of ''The Detective. He is one of the Season 3 guests and was invited to save the town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. He is one of the survivors of the night along with Nikita Dragun and Joey Graceffa. He dies by being beaten to death by the Strongman, but is revived in episode 7. He and Nikita will be reappearing in Season 4 Role '''Season 3 Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Matt arrives driving a car along with Rosanna to Everlock. Matt later rides the Ferris wheel with Rosanna and discovers a newspaper stating "THE CLOWNS HERE KILL". They try to warn their friends, but are not heard. When Joey opens the Jack in the Box and unleashes the clowns, they remain on top of the Ferris wheel, but are later captured and tied to the Merry-Go-Round. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Matt, along with Roi, Safiya, Rosanna, and Manny explore the Big Top Tent, where they search for the spring that is needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Matt votes for JC to go to the challenge but is then was picked by JC to be his partner. He was beaten by Safiya and JC was stabbed to death by the head clown. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Matt conjures the correct ingredients to the antivenom, which is given to Roi and Teala. Episode 4 - The Man With No Name Matt pleads his case and avoids being sent into the challenge. Unfortunately, his best friend Rosanna is chosen to go into the challenge. However, Ro shows she is a fighter and wins the challenge, killing Teala. Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Matt makes it into the final round for the first arm wrestling challenge, and is up against Manny. However, he loses, and shows that Manny is the strongest in the group. The two to be voted into the Strong Man challenge can only be male, so it is between Manny, Matt, and Joey. Joey tells his secret and Matt realizes that Joey would rather trade 9 lives for his own. The others believe Joey has good intentions, except for Colleen, and Matt. Matt and Manny are chosen to go into the challenge. Matt throws his badge down announcing "There's no justice here." He and Manny tie 2-2, and for the tiebreaker, have to arm wrestle again. Matt loses and is beaten to death by The Strong Man. Episode 7 - Funhouse Joey and Safiya choose him to be revived with the Harp of Lazarus. After half an hour of the guests waiting for him to arrive, he returns. Nikita asks him to resume helping them with puzzles. Although he is shaken from returning from the dead, he states that he's fine with this. After they meet Willie, Matt enters the Funhouse first and goes into the Candy Room, along with Safiya and Rosanna. Matt expresses that they are the two favorite people in the group. Matt is the first one captured by Willie, but is not voted in the challenge. Due to the surprise of Safiya being killed by Willie, along with Nikita's attitude towards her death, Matt and Nikita have an argument which Joey breaks up. However, the episode ends with Matt glaring at Nikita, implying that he is still angry at her. Episode 8 - Wicked Witches Matt is cursed along with Manny, Joey, and Rosanna. The three of them are put into the challenge and he finishes first, but loses his best friend, Rosanna. His last words for Rosanna were "Be brave, Ro." He was devastated after the challenge, but her death led to Maria regaining her youth and reuniting with her brother, which he is happy about. Episode 9 - Control Issues Matt helps the group by distracting the Demon Dog after Joey. Once they find out they need the ring from the dog, Matt is the one to kill him. Episode 10 - The Carnival Master (Episode) In the episode, he gets captured by Zombies, but Joey and Nikita save him. When Joey runs back to Fatman Slim's, Matt forgets he locked the door, so Joey is locked out. Season 4 Friends Rosanna Pansino- Best Friend, Ally Safiya Nygaard- Best Friend, Ally Joey Graceffa- Friend, Ally Colleen Ballinger- Friend, Ally JC Caylen- Friend, Ally Roi Fabito- Friend, Ally Teala Dunn- Friend, Ally Nikita Dragun- On and off Manny Mua- On and off Calliope- Friend, Ally Mortimer- Friend, Ally Blanche - Prize Quotes * "I told you, the clowns!!!" * "This is really satisfying, actually." * "Oh Yeah Now Your Gonna Keep Watch Sure" * "I Don't know any of these people Calliope Is a great person Thank you so much Calliope but the rest of these people why should I care?" * "NO!" ( Matt after JC was killed) * "So I've heard her name tossed around." * "This is like the biggest mind blow, irony situation ever because I put him into that position to begin with!" * "There's also Teala there?" * "I voted for Nikita. We don't want troublemakers in this group." * "No hard feelings." * "Here. (slams badge) There's no justice here." -Matt after being voted into the challenge * "Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!" - Matt's last words before being killed by The Strong Man * "Cause what you're saying, that you're willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? That's great." * "I am in the finals of a strength challenge, baby! That is the first and last time that that will ever happen in my life." * "It's like 'Bro, you got a good arm there, but you gotta find some balance.'" * "Hey! You leave her alone! Pick on someone your own size!" - When Veronica is chasing Rosanna * "Great job guys. You bring me back and say 'Here do this puzzle for us'." * "You chose me?" - Matt, just after being revived * "I go in, followed by Safiya, then Ro, my two favorite people in this group." * "SAFIYA DIED!" (Matt moments after Safiya's death) * "SHUT UP!" -Matt arguing with Nikita in the Official Trailer but this particular line is not present in episode 7 where the argument takes place * "This is bad because Nikita and Manny are like the worst thing that could happen apart from me being voted in." * "Oh! Don't break a nail, girl!" * "Why Me! Leave me alone, Four Face!" * "I Do!!!" * "Be brave, Ro!" - Matt, before Rosanna is sacrificed to the witches. * "I love you too, Ro." - Matt to Ro just before her death. * "You're the best friend I could ever ask for." * "I never said I don't like you. I just don't like this side of you." * "She didn't have a chance." * "Well, except for Ro's death." * "Well....only three of us are." * "Say what you will, Manny, but I think we all deserve to be here, right? But we are kind of a hot mess. I've died before, you've lost a few challenges, you're still dead. Nikita, though, you've kicked ass." * "I feel so bad for it. I do not support animal cruelty!" - Matt, after killing the Demon Dog * "Manny and Nikita weren't really caring about the deaths of Ro and Safiya so why should I care if one of them dies?" * “Best of luck to both of you. Slightly better luck to Manny, though.” - Matt, just before Manny and Nikita begin the challenge in Control Issues. * "Wait before we get started. (grabs popcorn) Want some? (to Joey) Can't waste good popcorn." * "Did I expect for her to do it? No, but I've got to say, she looked fabulous while doing it." * "Are they actually going to save me or are they just going to save themselves?" * “If you’re not saving me for me, then save me for Blanche!” - Matt, after being captured by The Zombies. * "Please help me! If someone's out there?! Please!" * "Hey! Zombies! Zombie! ��Zombie, zombie, zombie!��" -playing decoy for Joey and Nikita. * "I'm gonna miss Ro." * "There's one more person I need to save, Blanche!" * "We have to go back to Fatman Slim's where we played the Serpent's Tower, for way too long, Teala!! Pick a block and just choose it! Rest the dead." * "I'll tell you, Del Taco Has the best Diet Coke." * "Burger King's a little expensive." * "There will be revenge!" * "Hey! I'm back! I'm back from the dead!" Thumbnails 3x4.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Colleen Ballinger and The Man with No Name (Character) for the thumbnail for Episode 4 The Man with No Name (Episode) wicked witches.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Rosanna Pansino and The Witches for the Thumbnail for Episode 8 Wicked Witches 3x10.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside The Carnival Master and Joey Graceffa for the Thumbnail for Episode 10 The Carnival Master (Episode) 3x11.jpg|Matthew Patrick alongside Manny Mua, Joey Graceffa, Nikita Dragun and Colleen Ballinger for the Episode 11 Behind the Town Gallery The Detective.JPG|Mat's card DejDqr0U0AAJDjn.jpg|Matpat's offical poster arrival.jpg|Matt and Ro on set the detective arrives.png|Matpat arrives at Everlock Matt painted.png|Matt as he appers in the Season 3 intro skull.png|Matpat being possessed by a spirit of Everlock carnival.png|Mat and Ro at the carnival with Blanche and Blueberry mn.png|Matpat's confessional Piilow.png|This is really satisfying, actually. Antidote.png|One of the Detective and Co.'s greatest moments. these three.png|Matt,Safiya,and Ro in flashing lights.png|What are you hiding Joey? 3,2,1, FIGHT!!.png|Matt vs. Ro you lied.png|"Cause what you just said is that you willing to trade nine lives for yours, Joey? Great." Betrayal.png|Matt voted in. No justice.png|Matpat leaving his badge after saying to the group, "There's no justice here!" look for the coin.png|"Look for the Lazarus coin!" Matt last words before his head is beaten in. badge.png|Ro with Matt's Detective badge after his death. Revived.png|Matt has been revived! final five.jpg|The Final Five Soul.jpg|A bitter irony give me a aecond.png|Give me a minute. joey is gone.png|Joey telling Matt and Nikita Dragun he has to do something. surviors.png|The season 3 survivors. Let's go home. Nakita and Matt.png|Screenshot of Nikita and Matt appearing in Season 4 JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. Trivia * Matt's two favorite people on the show were Safiya Nygaard (they were amazing teammates and figured out all the puzzles, forming a strong bond) and Rosanna Pansino (his best friend). The three of them are known as the MRS alliance. * Matt mentions he has Claustrophobia (the fear of contained spaces) in The Carnival Master. * Ever since his death in Strong Like A Demon, fans speculated that he would be revived, and their theory turned out to be true when the Harp of Lazarus was used to bring him back to Everlock. ** This made Matthew the first guest to ever be brought back from the dead, but the crystal that Joey takes from the Carnival Master reveals that more may return in Season 4. * Matthew was clearly the most devastated out of the others about Rosanna's death, as she was his best friend. * Matthew was once a Broadway actor and he has a degree in neuroscience, which is mentioned in Behind the Town. * Some fans have pointed out the bitter irony that in order to reunite blood siblings Maria and Sam, Soul siblings Matt and Ro were split. The soul siblings comes from the way Matt and Ro act like siblings sometimes, even making jokes about it in some of their videos. * Matt along with Nikita, Bretman, Liza and Joey could possibly be members of the Society . * Matt has mentioned on a livestream he is doing a theory on Escape the Night. * When running from the Zombies, Matt sang, "Zombie, zombie, zombie." This is a reference to Zombie by the Cranberries. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 3 Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Resurrected Characters Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast